Et c'est pourquoi
by Baka-Shiro
Summary: Réponse au défi "CAP ou PAS CAP" de l'APDES. Le nain et l'alcoolo/Drunk in Love/La vengeance de Mikasa/Keith Shadis dit tout/La fabuleuse aventure de Sourcil-Man/...
1. Le nain et l'alcoolo

On se revoit chers petits scarabées pour la suite des défis donnés par l'APDES ! Cette fois-ci, je me suis lancé dans le « CAP ou PAS CAP ? » et Griseldis m'a lancé le défis suivant :

 **Cap ou pas cap de m'expliquer pourquoi secrètement, Levi est fou amoureux de Dot Pixis ?**

J'ai évidemment répondu **CAP** **Muehaha** ! J'avoue, c'est clairement un défi de fou, mais je pense avoir répondu à ta question hehe..

 **Rating** : T

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Shingeki ne m'appartiennent pas.

Sur ce bonne lecture ~

* * *

Levi n'a jamais eut le même flair que Mike. Levi détestait à en crever la saleté et tout ce qui pourrait s'y rapprocher. Et bizarrement, il avait grandit d'un un monde où la saleté régnait en maître. Plus petit encore, il s'éloignait voire ne s'approchait pas de ce qui lui semblait sale. Mais quand il s'agissait de se battre contre d'autres enfants prétentieux, se rouler dans la boue ne le dérangeait pas du tout, tant qu'il lui donnait sa raclée.

\- Oh.. Levi.. viens par là.

Il leva son regard gris vers un autre, plus brillant que ses yeux d'enfant.

\- Viens par là, où ta blessure risque de s'infecter.

Levi parlait rarement, en compagnie de sa mère, mais il souriait au moins. Pas le grand sourire qui dévoilait toutes ses petites dents blanches. Non, juste un étirement de ses lèvres. Il accourut jusqu'à ses jambes blanches et fine avant de lui tendre son bras : une grosse écorchure peu profonde s'y trouvait.

\- Tu n'es pas un enfant agité, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes, tout ça..

Elle regarda sous toutes ses coutures la blessure qu'il s'était faite avant de lui sourire béatement. Sur la table de chevet, juste à côté de leur lit se trouvait une bouteille de Whisky très coûteuse. Kuchel s'en fichait du prix ou de la valeur de cette bouteille. Pour elle, s'était un désinfectant parfait pour son fils.

\- Serre les dents mon chéri, ça risque d'être un peu rude.

Il écoutait toujours les conseils bienveillants de Kuchel. Parce qu'elle était sa mère et avant tout, une personne qu'il aimait. Aimer n'a pas de prix non ? Et bien lui, il lui offrait une totale dévotion.

\- Là, prépare toi, lui disait-elle en arrachant un bout de tissus de sa robe et en trempant celui-ci dans une bassine rempli de whisky. Aller, serre moi tes petites dents !

Levi exécuta l'ordre et ses joues se relevaient, le faisant ressembler au mignon rongeur qu'est le hamster. Le bout de tissus toucha l'écorchure et le visage adorable du petit se tordît. La douleur mais aussi l'odeur de l'alcool fort lui emplissait le nez. Il détestait l'alcool et ses méfaits. Son odeur et sa fonction secondaire de désinfectant de premier prix.

Une réunion entre commandant chez le vieille alcoolo et Erwin ce vicieux ou simplement ce tordu lui ordonne de venir, Mike ayant gentiment décliné son offre.

Avait-il perdu les pédales ? Levi et Nile dans la même pièce ? Autant annoncer à sa femme qu'elle allait devenir veuve..

Comme convenu, la réunion eut lieu. Levi fusillait du regard le commandant de la Brigade Spéciale avec une folle envie de l'enterrer dans la grande terrasse, au dos du quartier général du bataillon. Mais il n'y avait pas que la tronche de Nile Dawk qui le dérangeait.

Le caporal plissa son nez. En entrant dans le bureau du vieille alcoolo, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner tant l'odeur l'insupportait. mais il l'aimait aussi, cette odeur.

Il ne lui trouvait aucune qualité qui justifierai ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Oui. Il est amoureux de Dot Pixis. Quelque chose chez lui l'avait attiré et c'est sûrement pas parce qu'il n'était jamais sobre.

Ce whisky onéreux à l'odeur plus désagréable que forte que sa mère utilisait comme désinfectant en était la cause, sûrement. Mais ce whisky si spécial lui rappelait sa défunte mère et ce foutu commandant de la garnison, ce fainéant de première, cet alcoolo buvait ce même whisky.

Ce Whisky qui avait eut des vertus bienfaisantes. Un rien le liait avec cet homme, ou plutôt une odeur infâme.

Il avait un malheureux fantasme : celui de se doucher de cette boisson impure et de voir et sentir la langue du plus vieux sur tout son corps. Il en avait honte et trouvait cela dégueulasse. Mais rien n'y fait. Quand il fermait les yeux, cette scène particulièrement érotique s'incrustait et pas que. Le patron se réveillait et l'insomnie débutait.

* * *

Mais tout ça restait bien enfoui dans un petit organe de son corps, qui malheureusement contenait bien plus ce qu'il pouvait supporter.

Je ne sais pas si cette explication te va. Et oui, c'est court, j'ai pas pu..exploiter tout son potentiel :3 J'avoue avoir hésité mais 'faut pas hésiter, 'faut tout lâcher !


	2. Drunk in Love

Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial mes petits scarabées. Oui, vous allez assister à un ramassis de conneries. Le défi donné par Necchu est :

 **La fois où Mike resta sans voix face à Nanaba. (SANS romance, ni parce qu'elle est foutrement badass et qu'elle fait peur, on le sait déjà tout ça ;-))**

Et j'ai bien sûr répondu : **CAP Krkrkrkr.**

 **Rating :** K+

 **Diclaimer** : Les personnages de Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartiennent pas !

Bonne lecture ! ~

* * *

Non, il croyait rêver. Plus jamais, oh, plus jamais il acceptera un dîner entre collègues, surtout s'il se déroule chez Hange.

Hange est folle, détraquée et s'est échappée d'une asile psychiatrique d'un coin perdu dans une ville perdu qui se situe dans un pays totalement inconnu au nom imprononçable (le pire dans toute cette histoire c'est que c'était vrai !)

Il connaissait tout ceux qui étaient venu assister au dîner. A vrai dire, c'était son petit cercle d'ami.

Il y avait d'abord Levi Ackermann. Tout aussi petit qu'un caniche, il se comportait comme tel : petit mais se croit puissant juste en aboyant. Mais il restait quand bien même efficace. Surtout quand il s'agit de faire le ménage. Levi deviendra une bonne mère de famille, c'est certain.

Ensuite, il y avait Erwin Smith. Un grand dadet blond aux yeux bleus. C'est un ancien soldat du Vietnam. Rien ni personne ne lui faisait peur, même pas la petite crotte qu'était Levi. Froid, plus petit que Mike lui-même et sacrément intelligent. Si Mike n'était pas son ami depuis des lustres, il l'aurait mis dans la case "enfoirés que je cognerais avec plaisir."

Puis il y avait Hange Zoë, femme ou homme, personne ne le savait réellement et les quartes concernées s'en foutaient. Tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir c'est qu'elle fut internée après avoir foutu le feu dans la maison d'un homme lambda... non, c'était son père en fait.

Et enfin, il y avait Nanaba. Sérieuse, calme, froide et douce à la fois. Mais elle reste quand bien même froide. Et effrayante. Mike l'avait toujours vu méfiante envers tout et n'importe quoi. Le fait qu'elle ressemblait à un homme et qu'elle se fasse draguer par des femmes voire des gays en est la cause. Enfin, c'est ce que pensait Mike.

Revenons à cette soirée. La folle sortie d'asile avait convenu une petite soirée Pizza devant la finale de la Ligue des Champions. Rien de bien méchant s'était dit Mike. Mais son nez ne le reniflait pas pour autant. Pour cette fois là, il l'a négligé. Il aurait du écouter sa conscience, son nez quand il a senti l'odeur du problème. L'odeur d'Hange quoi.

\- _Druuuunk in looooooove ! We be all night ! Loooooove, loooooove ! We.._

Mike n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ses oreilles non plus. Juste une bouteille de bière. Juste une bouteille et voilà que Nana se déhanche sur du Beyoncé en hurlant comme une forcenée. Hange en bonne spectatrice siffla et l'encouragea. Elle était presque sobre aussi..

Ces femmes, incapables de tenir l'alcool.

\- . _..If I do say so myself ! If..._

Levi, qui peinait à regarder son match fini par mettre des écouteurs et regarder le match sur son smartphone, en direct. Vive la technologie. Et vive les écouteurs.

Erwin se glissait près de Levi et squatta sans lui demander la permission. Bah, il avait le droit non ?

\- _...never tired, never tired. I..._

Mike continuait de l'observer s'éclater comme une adolescente en soirée. Non, franchement, Nanaba à toujours été effrayante. Toujours. Mais là, elle ne l'était plus. C'est cette conclusion qui le rendait..muet et la bouche entrouverte par le choc.

\- Hé grand dadet ! C'est à ton tour de chanter !

Hange éclata de rire en tapant sur le dos de Mike qui ne lui lança même pas un regard, trop stupéfait par ce qu'il se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Mais sans attendre que le dit grand dadet ne daigne se lever ou bien fermer la bouche, elle enchaîna sur une autre chanson, soigneusement massacrée.

Plus tard, Levi lui donnera le nom de la chanson que Nana avait détérioré (parce qu'Erwin lui a piqué son écouteur, il n'a pas pu échapper à l'acte non intentionnel de Nanaba) : "Chandelier". Il est certain que jamais il n'écoutera cette chanson. Jamais, ô grand jamais.

* * *

Dis Neechu, est-ce que ce petit bordel répond-il a tes attentes ? J'en ai eu l'idée en l'écoutant le soir (la musique et la fatigue ne fait pas bon ménage attention !).

Sur ce, j'espère que ce petit tête vous aura plu !

Jaa ne !


	3. La vengeance de Mikasa

Hello petits scarabées ! Me revoilà encore pour un défi de l'APDES ! Le défi de Griseldis est fort quand même ! :

 **Cap ou pas cap de me faire une fic non AU où Erwin emploiera les mots "Bordel de merde" et "J'ai bobo zizi", tandis que Levi devra dire "Je pense comme vous ma chère" et "Ce souper était exquis et la soirée charmante, nous devrons remettre ça au plus tôt." et une Hange déclarant "Moi, les Titans, ça me gonfle, je veux plus en entendre parler."**

Evidemment, j'ai répondu ****CAP**** :p

Mais, je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour les fautes (elle me haaante..) et le fait que certains personnages vont morfler..Cette histoire est un crack! Total..ou au pire, rigolez, c'est mieux que de me taper ou pleurer non ?

 ** **Disclaimer**** **:** Les personnages et l'univers de SnK ne m'appartiennent pas !

 ** **Pairing**** **:** Euh aucun..je crois ?

 ** **Rating**** **:** T

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Levi, Jean et Armin étaient introuvables. Mikasa était en pleurs, les mains cachant son visage devant le bureau d'Erwin et Hange pétait son câble dans celui-ci.

Sasha était incapable de parler sans avoir envie de pleurer et Connie tentait de la calmer aux côtés d'Eren qui, dans le coin de sa chambre était en position fœtal, ses mains bouchant ses oreilles et murmurait des mots incompréhensibles tels que "C'est de ma faute" ou encore "Je n'aurai pas dû la toucher..c'est..si.."

Un sacré bordel.

Mike s'était absenté juste deux jours et voilà que le bataillon ressemblait à une garderie.

A peine arrivé, il vit l'état du Titan Shifter, ainsi que ses compagnons de chambre. Nanaba avait simplement froncé ses sourcils.

« Ok. Ce n'est pas grave, il doit avoir la pression, il est jeune et on lui en demande trop.. »

Trouver la supposée cousine Levi recroquevillée qui marmonnait des phrases incompréhensible devant la porte détruite du bureau d'Erwin. Là il voulait des explications claires. Maintenant. Tout de suite.

Nanaba s'occupait de relever Mikasa et de la calmer, tandis que Mike ouvrit la porte. Ce qu'il trouva derrière celle-ci ne lui avait pas tellement plu : un Erwin affalé au sol, la main sur son entrejambe, de la bave coulant de sa bouche.

« Ok. Inspire et expire. Ce n'est si grave que ça, hein ? »

Mike s'avançait vers Erwin qui essayait tant bien que mal de lui dire quelque chose. Mais une chose l'interpella aussitôt. C'était l'odeur qui se dégageait de la pièce. Une eau de Cologne bon marché. Elle venait d'Erwin. Mais..

\- Bo..

Mike s'abaissa et tendit son oreille vers la bouche baveuse de son ami :

\- Bo..bo..zizi..

« Bon. D'accord. »

Moblit entra ensuite dans la pièce et constata les dégâts avant de souffler un «Hange..» presque dépité.

\- Mike ! On a un sérieux problème !, s'écria une Nanaba au bord de la crise de nerf. Jean et Armin auraient disparus depuis deux jours. Erwin doit savoir où est-ce qu'ils se cachent non ?..D'ailleurs, où est-il ?

Quand elle prononça le nom d'Erwin, la première chose à laquelle Mike pensa, c'est de le cacher. Il décala donc de manière assez suspecte le corps presque inerte du commandant dans les débris de table et de la bibliothèque. Un gémissement plaintif étouffé l'accompagnait dans les sombres décombres.

\- Je ne sais pas, je le cherche aussi.

Nanaba soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, retenant un juron.

\- Hange est dans son laboratoire, lui expliqua Moblit en se passant une main tremblante sur son visage. Peut-être qu'elle pourra vous expliquer le pourquoi du comment...Je suis désolé..

\- Et les gamins ?

\- Je m'en occupe, dit soudainement Nanaba presque heureuse de ne pas à avoir affaire avec Hange -vu l'énormité de la situation, elle ne doute pas qu'elle allait être un sacré morceau. Je vais les calmer et essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Toi, va avec Moblit, je veux des explications à ton retour.

La femme autoritaire sortit de la pièce en trombe tout en parlant dans sa barbe. Le capitaine regarda aussitôt le jeune assistant qui avala sa salive de travers.

\- Capitaine, elle veut-

Un reniflement de la part du plus grand lui fit comprendre que non, il avait pas envie d'entendre le reste de la phrase. Non, il en avait assez des caprices de la femme qui lui servait de chef et que oui, il veut juste régler ce merdier au plus vite et s'occuper d'Erwin.

\- Suivez-moi.

Le trajet ne fut pas long. Quand il arriva devant le laboratoire, le géant recula d'un grand pas avant de montrer la porte d'un mouvement de tête. Moblit comprit qu'il ne supportait tout simplement pas l'odeur qui émanait de cette pièce.

\- Capitaine Hange, le Capitaine Zacharius est de retour. Il veut vous parler.

\- Qu'il aille se faire voir !, entendit les deux hommes, tandis que l'un d'eux se raidit.

\- Mais... Capitaine, c'est urgent !

Plus aucune réponse. La patience de Mike allait atteindre son paroxysme. Il s'approcha de la porte. Le poing levé, il était prêt à défoncer la porte.

Cette porte s'ouvrit brusquement et une Hange au visage et aux yeux rouges apparut.

\- Va-t-en..Moi, les Titans ça me gonfle, je ne veux plus en entendre parler. J'ai plus rien à faire avec vous, je quitte le bataillon, vous êtes vraiment vache vous tous..Fumez un bon coup, ça vous décoincera le cul..

\- Qu'est-ce que-

Elle aussi dégageait une odeur bizarre. Ce n'était pas la même que celle qui l'accompagnait continuellement..C'est la même odeur qu'Erwin : cette eau de Cologne bon marché. Il y avait aussi un mélange suspect de plusieurs herbes. D'ailleurs, Hange avait l'air bien plus décontracté qu'elle ne l'était habituellement et rien que le fait de la voir avec des lunettes aux verres noirs et les cheveux en pagaille, pas attaché lui donnait un mauvais frisson.

\- Capitaine Zacharius !, s'écria un soldat affolé les bras en l'air, le visage rouge et les larmes aux yeux. Le caporal !.. Le caporal !.. Capitaaaine..!

Et le soldat fondit en larmes. Mike regarda une dernière fois Hange et renifla.

Il avait l'impression de se trouver en plein cauchemar, et son nez ne le contredisait pas, ce traître. Il ferma les yeux.

«Expire et inspire.»

Erwin se trouvait actuellement hors d'état, la petite Ackermann aussi. Il pouvait alors tout arriver au soldat nain.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?, finit-il par lâcher en laissant tomber son poing.

Le jeune soldat ne s'arrêta pas de pleurer pour autant, mais daigna répondre à la question du géant :

«Il est dans la chambre de la fille Ackermann, après deux jours de recherches on le retrouve enfin.» c'est ce qu'à compris le capitaine. Il avait une folle envie de tuer l'auteur de cette mauvaise blague mais faudrait déjà qu'il le piste.

\- Mike ! Te voilà ! Ce n'est pas l'heure de jouer à cache-cache ! On a un sérieux problème.

«Non, tu crois ?», c'est ce qu'aurait voulu dire Mike s'il n'avait pas vu l'air grave de Nanaba. Et qu'elle était capable de le zinguer s'il venait à l'énerver bien plus qu'elle ne l'est.

\- Levi ?

\- Levi ? J'y viens. Il y a plus grave..

Bon dieu, il ne s'agissait pas de Levi. Il y a plus grave que la disparition de Levi...

\- ..Eren a accidentellement mis Mikasa enceinte... et..ça fait déjà quelques semaines. Enfin, je sais pas, j'ai pas compris ce que me disait Mikasa mais elle me parlait de vengeance foirée parce que Eren n'était pas content.. je crois... Mais sinon, pour en revenir à Levi, ce que lui a fait Mikasa est...il faut que tu vois ça.

L'air est mauvais. Le regard mi-amusé mi-apeuré de Nana lui donnait une envie de tout laisser tomber. Mais quelque part, il n'était pas le second d'Erwin pour rien, il se devait de remettre tout ce bordel en ordre. Il la suivit donc jusque dans la chambre de Mikasa. Quand il ouvrit la porte, ce qu'il vit le pétrifia sur place. Il hésitait entre rire ou pleurer.

Levi Ackermann, ledit soldat le plus puissant de l'Humanité bâillonné et attaché sous le lit poussiéreux de sa jeune supposée cousine. Et le meilleur pour la fin, il avait le visage rouge. Son nez était le plus écarlate.

\- Atchi !...Atchi !...A..

\- Je crois qu'il est allergique au parfum d'ambiance de la chambre de Mikasa, constata la blonde en n'osant même pas regarder le caporal. Il est vrai qu'il ne porte aucun vêtements ; il était enroulé tel un wrap avec du scotch double face,qui couvrait le corps nu. La pièce puait cette eau de Cologne bon marché.

\- Et, pourquoi vous ne le faites pas sortir de là ?

Il obtient en réponse le soupir de Nanaba qui croisa ses bras.

\- Ose apprivoiser un chat enragé..Il n'y a que Erwin qui sache le calmer et il est introuvable.

\- Je l'ai laissé dans-

Hange, qui les avait suivit trébucha avant même d'avoir fini sa phrase. Sa tête se leva aussitôt et elle riait, hystérique.

\- Je lui ai broyé ses couilles à ce couillon..je pense pas qu'il se lèvera..

Mike s'était lentement, mais vraiment lentement tourné vers Hange qui arborait un sourire machiavélique et innocent à la fois.

Il voulait faire quelque chose. Étrangler quelque chose, quelqu'un. Mais là, ce fut la parole qui était de trop. Son cœur ne pouvait plus supporter le moindre choc. Le géant tomba donc dans les vapes.

* * *

 ** **Quelques heures avant le retour de Mike et son escouade.****

Il faisait un peu noir, ce matin là mais cela n'empêcha pas l'escouade de Mike et lui-même de prendre la route pour une courte éclaireur en dehors des murs de Sina. Ils n'avaient pas l'intention d'aller au delà de cinq mètres.

A ce même instant, la lumière fusait dans l'esprit malin d'un scientifique. Encore en train de veiller sur une de ses expériences, et son assistant la surveillant les sourcils froncés, elle avait enfin trouvé un moyen de neutraliser Levi.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour voir jusqu'où son savoir pourrait aller..Aller hop ! Elle se fera le bataillon d'exploration, tant que Mike ne sera pas de la partie. D'ailleurs, elle jeta un œil complice à son assistant qui avalait de travers. Non, vraiment, ce qu'elle préparait ne lui plaisait pas du tout..

Quand elle eut fini, elle intima à son assistant d'approcher pour voir le résultat final. Un liquide presque incolore mais ayant des reflets violets remplissait un flacon.

\- Vois-tu Moblit, cette merveille, c'est ce qui assurera notre avenir à tous. Pas au niveau de la menace des Titans, pour ça on a du chemin. Mais je parle de Levi.

\- Et quels en sont les effets secondaires ?

\- Huh ? Oh, bah on verra ça !

Et elle ria à gorge déployé, sous le regard apeuré de Moblit. Il y a des moments où il ne préférait pas être le témoin d'une des machinations d'Hange.

...

Le lendemain matin, quand elle alla dans son bureau, elle vit Mikasa assise sur son siège, caressant minutieusement son écharpe. La mine qu'elle arborait à ce moment là était digne de la plus grande scène mythique du "Parrain".

\- Alors ?

\- Voilà la commande ! Par contre-

\- Chuut. N'en dites pas plus. J'espère que cela marchera.

\- Évidemment.

Elle lui tendit le flacon et sortit un vaporisateur. Elle versa le liquide du flacon dans celui-ci avant de déclarer avec un sourire mesquin aux lèvres :

\- Il est l'heure de faire le ménage, indiqua Mikasa avec un regard tout aussi perçant que celui du nabot.

Ce qu'Hange avait oublié de préciser était de ne pas mélanger cette substance chimique à une autre ou les effets risquaient d'être totalement différents de ce qu'elle avait pensé mais plus critiques.

...

Après l'heure du déjeuner, Levi avait enfilé sa tenue ménagère et était suivit de près par quelques soldats. Quand l'envie lui venait, faire le ménage dans tout le quartier général ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Il s'apprêtait à commencer à vaporiser les vitres lorsqu'Hange arrivait en trombe dans la pièce de rassemblement.

\- Levi ! Erwin veut te parler, maintenant.

Le caporal pesta. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit demandé lorsqu'il était occupé à nettoyer ? Évidemment, c'était pour le faire chier, comme toujours. Il emboita le pas à Hange qui mis ses mains à l'arrière du crâne en poussant un énorme soupir.

Le signal indiquant que la voie était libre.

Deux billes noires examinaient la pièce avec attention, se méfiant quand même des possibles nouveaux arrivant susceptibles de la prendre en flagrant délit. Mikasa prit le vaporisateur qui se trouvait dans les mains du caporal quelques secondes plus tôt et y versa la moité du liquide violet. Elle secoua le tout et le posa là où il était. En sortant de la pièce, elle faillit percuter le minuscule mais puissant corps de Levi qui la toisait de haut en bas. Elle lui adressa un regard qui signifiait "désolée d'être trop grande." avant de s'en aller.

Cette fois-ci, c'était la bonne. Parce qu'il a osé lui piquer Eren, elle ne le lui pardonnera jamais.

...

En bonne fée du logis, Levi avait nettoyé toutes les vitres qu'il suspectait d'être sale, balayé et passé la serpillère dans les environs allant même jusqu'à refaire le jardin. Comme si arracher les mauvaises herbes tuerait ce foutu commandant incapable de bouger son "royal fessier" pour les aider. La paperasse n'était pas une excuse. Il soupira et se calma aussitôt en pensant qu'il allait bientôt boire son thé en toute tranquillité. D'ailleurs, il avait la tête qui tournait, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais cela n'était pas normal. Il secoua sa tête, avant d'éternuer comme un cheval. Ah, il a dû attraper la crève..

Mais c'est lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette féminine qu'il arrêta tout mouvement et posa sa tasse fumante sur la table. Une jeune fille, aux yeux bleus virant au gris et à la longue chevelure noire s'était approchée de lui.

\- Bonsoir, susurra-t-elle en se déhanchant de manière suggestive.

Il devenait fou, ou bien c'était la fatigue qui lui donnait cette hallucination ?

\- T'es qui ?

\- Quelle drôle de question, je suis toi, Levi.

\- Pardon ?

...

Le mélange chimique se propagea un peu partout dans les couloirs et pièces du quartier général du bataillon. Les minuscules particules de ce mélange produit soit des effets hallucinatoires, soit de la paranoïa passagère ou un brusque changement d'humeur, voire de personnalité. Tout dépend de la quantité respirée.

Alors que Mikasa commençait à s'endormir, elle entendit des sanglotements, d'abord légers mais qui allait en crescendo. Elle leva le regard vers la source de ces sanglotement qui n'était autre que Sasha. Mais..

\- J'ai frooooid.., pleurnicha la brune en se roulant comme une enfant prise d'un caprice en roulant sur le lit.

N'ayant d'abord pas compris ce qu'il lui arrivait, Mikasa tenta seulement de l'appeler et de lui intimer de se taire. Mais Sasha hurla plus fort en accentuant ses gestes. Bon, là, il y avait un sérieux soucis..

...

Dans le réfectoire, Levi discutait avec celle qui se disait être lui. En vérité, elle l'était bel et bien lui-même. Mais sous forme féminine. En fait, elle disait être toute la grossièreté qui sommeillait en lui. Bizarre.

\- C'est vraiment dégueulasse ce que vous bouffez, ici.

\- Je pense comme vous ma chère.

\- C'est con de voir qu'il tue des innocents pour une chiasse aussi merdique.

Hange recherchait activement Levi. Non pas pour l'embêter avec ses recherches, mais surtout pour voir quelle effets avaient eut sa "potion". Quand elle arriva dans le réfectoire, elle vit Levi parlant tout seul, la cuillère à la main et une assiette en face de lui, propre. Elle se rapprocha et tenta de comprendre qu'il disait :

\- Ce souper était exquis et la soirée charmante, nous devrons remettre ça au plus tôt.

Hange hésita entre rigoler ou bien l'aider. Oh, bah rigoler c'est bien, non ? Oh, elle avait une meilleure idée, elle allait chercher Mikasa. C'est quand même elle qui a eut la merveilleuse idée de le "châtier" !

Elle allait jusque dans le dortoir des filles et entendit des pleurs ainsi que des cris. Mikasa sortit de la chambre.

\- Oh ! Mika-

Le regard de la jeune fille se tournait vers son aînée et avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, une touffe brune sautait sur la jeune fille, qui l'esquiva à temps. La tête la première, elle se cogna contre le mur. Un air presque compatissant apparut sur le visage impassible de Mikasa. Au moins elle ne se plaindra plus.

\- Ça a marché ! Enfin, l'effet voulu n'était pas là mais c'est encore mieux !

La jeune Ackermann avait simplement acquiescé avant de plisser ses yeux en amandes et d'esquisser un petit sourire. Oh non, elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui..

…

Après avoir annoncé à Mikasa la réussite de son plan et de l'avoir vu se hâter pour aller admirer le caporal, Hange décida alors d'avertir Erwin. Elle allait se faire savonner, mais ce n'est pas si grave, tant que Mike n'en sera pas tenu au courant.

\- Erwin je..oh, non..

Hange s'était figé en surprenant Erwin avec le vaporisateur de Levi. Il l'observa sous toutes ses coutures avant lever la tête vers la scientifique.

\- Il sent très bon, et sa couleur est fantaisiste. C'est un nouveau produit sur le marché ? J'espère qu'il ne coûte pas trop cher.

\- Je ne sais pas...

Le regard d'Hange se fait plus sérieux. Il fallait absolument qu'elle le reprenne au plus vite, où il y elle risquait vraiment de se faire botter le derrière par un Mike s'il revenait et trouvait son supérieur en mauvais état. Hange inspira alors et sauta sur Erwin qui surprit ne contrôla pas les paroles qui sortait de sa bouche :

\- Bordel de merde Hange qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Un fracas se fit entendre dans le bureau du commandant du Bataillon et un cri d'effroi -presque étouffé- y retentit. On y entendit une petite voix, mais rien de plus.

\- Erwin !..C'est..c'est de ta faute !

Un silence de mort régnait dans le bureau d'Erwin. Hange en sortit alors, les larmes aux yeux avant de s'écrier avec rage :

\- Laissez moi vivre une vie paisible dans les champs en compagnie de mes amies les pâquerettes !

Elle claqua la porte avant d'y mettre un violent coup de pied et de le retrouver coincé. Moblit, qui a été averti du boucan que causait son capitaine essaya de dégager ce pied sans le blesser. Il la ramena dans sa chambre et pria pour qu'un miracle se produise.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mike Zacharius arrive au quartier général du bataillon en compagnie de son escouade. Il était là son miracle. Enfin..

…

 ** **BONUS**** **.**

Mikasa voulait parler au Capitaine Hange. Elle ressentait la fatigue de "ses expériences" sur Eren. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais avant d'aller la voir, parler un peu avec Eren ne lui fait pas de mal. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes de recherche, elle croisait au tournant d'un couloir, Armin qui tenait un gros sac.

\- Tu n'aurais pas vu Eren ?, lui demandait le blond en peinant à maintenir correctement le sac.

\- Je le cherche aussi..

\- Tant pis. Je vais chez le commandant, tu m'y accompagne ?

Elle acquiesça. Le chemin jusqu'au bureau se fit dans le silence et avant qu'elle ne se sépare d'Armin elle entendit ce qui ressemblait à la voix d'Eren. Elle salua rapidement Armin et allait jusqu'à son prince mais elle se raidit lorsqu'elle aperçu Eren en compagnie de Levi. Ce nabot. Ses paupières descendirent méchamment lorsqu'elle pu apercevoir des rougeurs sur les joues d'Eren ainsi que son air gêné.

Pause. Eren et le nabot. Eren rougissant légèrement et le nabot ensemble. Elle perdit toute contenance quand son regard vert croisa celui noir de Mikasa.

\- Ah ! Mikasa ! Comment tu-

Elle n'écouta pas plus l'homme qui hantait ses pensées et tourna les talons. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était en colère. Et elle avait envie de tuer Eren. Il n'avait rien fait pourtant. Il était juste en compagnie de Levi.

« Oui, Eren était en compagnie du nain de jardin. Et il avait l'air gêné. Il se passe quelque chose entre eux, c'est certain ! »

Mikasa secoua vivement la tête. Sa conscience lui soufflait de mauvaises pensées. Ou bien elle avait raison.

Elle se fit alors la promesse silencieuse de se venger subtilement de ce nabot.

En fait, il se trouve qu'Eren avait juste besoin d'un conseil concernant sa relation avec elle. Et Levi, en "bon ami" était juste l'oreille sourde sur qui compter et dont il était certain qu'il ne dira pas un mot de la "discussion" qu'ils avaient eut.

Armin aurait été le seul à remettre les esprits de Mikasa en place et aurait pu empêcher la catastrophe d'arriver si Erwin ne l'avait pas envoyé en compagnie de Jean en ville pour une broutille dont il n'avait pas envie de s'en occuper.

Le produit créé par Hange devait simplement servir à paralyser Levi et le rendre victime d'hallucinations passagères. On peu dire que cela a été l'expérience la plus foireuse d'Hange Zoë.

* * *

Et bien, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et que le défi est réussi ! J'avoue avoir bien rigolé en l'écrivant..Plus de 3 000 mots il n'empêche..

Arigatou to Jaa ne ! o/


	4. Keith Shadis dit tout

Hello petits scarabées ! Hehe, me revoici ! Ouais, je sais, vous en avez marre de ma tête, mais ce n'est pas grave, je vous aime moi ! (Un amour à sens unique..que v´est triste quand même..) sinon, je suis encore là pour un défi donné par Neechu :

 **Cap ou pas cap de nous dévoiler 10 anecdotes rigolotes et/ou loufoques racontées par Keith Shadis en tant qu'instructeur pour la 104ème Brigade d'entraînement ? ;-) (Sur lui, ou les recrues, ou autre...)**

J'ai répondu **CAP** !

Bon, la fatigue, ça ne me réussit pas et pourtant il n'y à plus les cours et tout..Mais bon. De sors des conneries à la même vitesse que Levi sortant une insulte. C'est naturel..!

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le monde de SnK ne m'appartiennent pas, tout revient à Isayama Hajime.

 **Pairing** : Aucun

 **Rating** : K

Bonne lecture ! ~

* * *

 **1) La blague.**

Il a été rare durant ces trois années de voir Keith Shadis de bonne humeur. Et d'ailleurs un jour, il leur avait dit :

\- Bande de larves, vous ne savez pas que j'ai un certain humour.

Tous le regardait avec des gros yeux. Une petite femme leva la main. Une brune aux yeux noirs qui lui rappelait un petit impertinent qu'il avait eut il y a quelques année sous son commandement, au bataillon d'exploration.

\- C'était la blague, ça ?

 **2) Ô cheveux..!**

C'était le premier jour de la 104ème brigade d'entraînement. La larve qui lui avait tendu cette patate courait dans le terrain avec la détermination d'un escargot.

\- Chef..quand est-ce que je...m'arrête ?

\- Lorsque mes cheveux repousseront.

 **3) Reconnaître l'homme chez la femme.**

Un jour, en constatant l'impertinence de Mikasa Ackermann (il n'avait toujours pas digéré la question qui avait achevé une grande partie des morveux) il lui demanda de faire des pompes jusqu'à ce qu'il lui ordonne d'arrêter. Il remarqua, au bout d'une heure, que la petite continuait tant bien que mal ses pompes. Pas convaincu, il resta plus d'une heure encore à l'observer faire. Cette morveuse était en vérité un homme, c'est certain.

 **4) La peur de ne plus faire peur.**

Keith Shadis était un homme autoritaire et effrayant, personne ne pouvait le nier. Mais personne ne savait qu'il s'entraînait, matin et soir, devant un miroir à faire des grimaces effrayantes, juste pour clouer le bec aux jeunes recrues.

 **5) Le Culte.**

Quand la nuit tombait, dans sa chambre, il allumait deux à quatre bougies, se prosternait en prononçant des paroles indéchiffrables devant un énorme tableau où était peint une vache avec une couronne de coquelicots.

Il y avait ceux qui vouait un culte pour les murs, et ceux qui vouait un culte aux ruminants portant des couronnes de coquelicots.

 **6) Échange équivalant.**

Un soir, il reçu la visite surprise de Dot Pixis dans sa chambre. Ses yeux étant déjà presque sortis de leur orbites ne pouvait que s'écarquiller. Malheureusement pour lui, son culte à découvert, il se devait de faire taire le nouveau venu.

Il se voyait maintenant fournisseur en alcool du vieil alcoolo.

 **7) Le bémol de la jeunesse.**

Il en avait vu dans sa vie, des individus stupides. Bon, stupide est un bien grand mot. Toutefois, en surprenant le jeune Springer et la jeune Braus jouer à chat quand il avait le dos tourné, cela lui fit comprendre que oui, la vie est dure et que oui, quand on est jeune, on est définitivement con.

 **8) Ô cheveux..! Ne revenez plus !**

Quand il était dans sa chambre, le soir (c'était le moment où il se déchaînait le plus) il s'entraînait, non pas à faire des grimaces, mais des coup de tête sur des planches en bois. Celles-ci se brisaient au premier coup. Avoir le crâne chauve avait du bon, et surtout, cela lui aura valu des années d'entraînements.

 **9) « L'ARCC ».**

Il avait même fini par ouvrir une minuscule association à but non lucratif au noble nom d' « Association du Renforcement Crânien pour Chauve » soit l'ARCC, un camp entraînement pour rendre les chauves invincibles. Bien sûr le dirigeant -Keith Shadis lui même- est resté dans l'anonymat, pour ne pas effrayer les adhérents. Connie Springer s'y était inscrit, mais Shadis, considérant qu'il était déjà assez con ne voulait pas lui ôter les neurones en bon état qu'il lui restait en le virant à coup de tête aux fesses.

 **10) Les têtes brûlées du bataillon d'exploration.**

Il reçu une lettre de la part de son ancien subordonnée maintenant commandant, Erwin Smith, l'homme aux sourcils bien fournis. Il lui demandait des conseils sur la meilleure façon de contenir ses soldats.

« Rase-leur le crâne et envoie-les dans l'association anonyme de l'ARCC. Ils deviendront dociles. »

C'est ce que fit Erwin. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas précisé qu'il s'agissait des pires têtes dures du bataillon d'exploration.

« Désolé Erwin, tu m'en demande un peu trop. »

Dresser Hange et Levi, c'est un peu comme essayer d'apprivoiser un lion qui n'a pas manger depuis des lustres.

* * *

Bah voilà, je vous l'ai dis, la fatigue ça ne me réussi vraiment pas. C'est que..ça me fait l'effet d'une tapette de moustique et *Shiro raconte n'importe quoi, comme toujours..*

Enfin bref, j'espère que ce texte a répondu au défi, qu'il n'aura pas trop tardé (j'ai cru que je n'allais pas le poster à temps !) et qu'il vous aura plu !

Arigatou to Jaa ne ! o/


	5. La fabuleuse aventure de Sourcil-Man

Yoo' petits scarabées !

Quoi de neuf ? Fait pas trop chaud ces temps-ci, c'est tellement bien..Bref ! Voici le Cap ou Pas Cap 5 ! (Eh bah, déjà le cinquième..)

Un défi donné par Grise :

 **Shiro : UA INTERDIT. Ceci doit se passer dans l'univers de SnK.**

 **De jour, Erwin Smith est le Commandant Handsome qui règne d'une main de fer sur ses Bataillons (sauf Hange. Personne ne règne sur Hange...), mais de nuit (ou quand il a du temps libre), il est Sourcil-Man, le justicier masqué qui enquête sur les dépravations de Sina (pour mieux manipuler les politiques par le chantage de jour) et défend s'il le peut la veuve et l'orphelin. Dans sa difficile tâche l'accompagne Clean-Man (aka Levi vêtu en catwoman, mais pourquoi m'as tu mise cette idée en tête ?). Tu peux ajouter d'autres persos, en superhéros ou en supervilain.**

 **Couples selon ta fantaisie, mais personnellement je ne préférerais pas. Alors, cap ou pas cap ?**

Je ne pouvais pas dire Pas **Cap** à un défi aussi beau..! xD

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de SnK ne m'appartiennent pas ~

 **Pairing** : Aucun.

 **Rating** : T

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

La vie d'Erwin Smith est chargée. Vraiment. Entre les manies ménagères de Levi, les crises d'Hange, les caprices de ces deux protagonistes réunis, Mike qui avait décidé de ne plus parler parce qu'il en avait lui même marre de devoir faire l'arbitre, les crises de nerfs des jeunes recrues et enfin, ses rapports qui devenait de plus en plus nombreux (la dernière expérience d'Hange lui a valut des dossiers en plus..)

Il était fatigué, il en avait par dessus les sourcils. Il soupira quand il vit Levi entrer dans le bureau, avec une grande enveloppe marron dans les mains qu'il déposa négligemment sur la table.

Erwin, l'air grave ouvrit l'enveloppe, sortit à moitié le grand papier. Son visage s'aggrava. Il rangea le papier et acquiesça.

Une nouvelle mission.

Le soir même, dans sa chambre, il ôta son uniforme militaire pour enfiler une sorte de justaucorps blanc à poids jaunes. Dans son armoire, se cachait une cape verte. Dessus, il n'était pas dessiné deux ailes bleues et blanches. Non, ce qui semblait être un "S" en fourrure -plus exactement en une touffe de poils blonds.

Tout ceux qui rentrait tard de la taverne savait ce que voulait dire cette emblème. Et le reste pense que c'est une légende.

La bonne blague. Cet emblème, est l'emblème de Sourcil-Man.

Oui, le héros au faux airs de Captain America mais qui savait avoir son charisme.

Un enfant l'avait aperçu et avait crié en le pointant du doigt :

\- Il est tout nuuuu ! Maman, il est tout nuuuuu !

Depuis, il porte cette cape. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas porter atteinte à la pudeur des enfants.

Il entendit une sorte de frottement entre la vitre et un tissu. Une fine silhouette noire y était agrippée. Et nettoyait la vitre avec un chiffon blanc.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et la silhouette pénétra agilement pour terminer ce qu'il avait commencé avec la vitre de l'intérieur. Celui-ci était vêtu d'un body en cuir moulant et des talons aiguilles de cinq centimètres. Un foulard noir cachait la moitié de son visage tandis que des oreilles de chat siégeait au sommet de sa chevelure noire. Il avait sur la poitrine, l'emblème d'un chat muni d'un balais dans une main et d'un chiffon dans l'autre.

\- Chaton, l'heure est venu. Nous devons enquêter sur-

Ledit Chaton dériva sa paire d'yeux gris vers Sourcil-Man.

\- C'est Clean-Man pour toi, touffe de poils.

Rien de plus surprenant pour un passant de voir deux hommes habillés en costumes de carnaval et encore, ils se demandaient s'ils participaient à des soirées sadomasochistes parce que voir la plus petite des silhouettes porter un fouet et un serpillère -allez savoir pourquoi il se trimballe avec une serpillère derrière le dos-, il fallait oser le faire.

Ils s'aventuraient dans les routes désertes de la ville jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une maison abandonnée. Bizarrement, il y avait de la lumière et des bruits relativement tendancieux en sortir.

Oh oui. La mission du soir ? Et bien..

\- Une soirée SM. Tu te fous de moi ?

\- N'as-tu pas lu le rapport que tu m'a apporté ?

\- Sunshine me l'a donné. J'ai pas cherché plus loin vieux co-

\- Ne perdons pas de temps. Allons-y.

Vous vous demandez qui est Sunshine ? Une petite rouquine aux airs d'ange. Ses yeux dorés étaient à l'affut de tout ce qu'il se déroulait. pour cause, elle était presque omnisciente (enfin, c'eqt ce qu'elle aimait dire). Sunshine était impitoyable quand il s'agissait des négociations et Clean-Man en faisait les frais.

Bizarrement elle ressemblait à Petra Ral, la jeune soldate morte de lors de la 57è expédition, Levi lui avait demandé si elle n'était pas son fantôme en réalité et elle lui avait seulement sourit. Il devrait essayer de dormir un peu plus le soir.

Pour en revenir à leur mission, ils allaient pénétrer dans la maison. Oui, ils étaient prêts à subir la plus violente et plus et secouante convulsion de leur vie quand trois silhouettes sortirent de la maison et placèrent devant eux. L'une d'elle leur barrant la route.

C'est bien connu, les supervilains ne changent pas. Par exemple : Sacha et la Team Rocket. indémodable.

Toutefois, il semblerait que Sourcil-Man a un gros problème au niveau de la régularité des supervilains. En effet, ils changent au fur et à mesure. Et souvent, les supervilains n'en voulait pas aux poils de ses sourcils, mais au petit derrière moulant dans un body en cuir de Levi.

Quelle drôle d'idée d'avoir engagé un assistant aussi..problématique. Mais ses compétences ménagères, que cela soit dans le nettoyage de pièces ou bien la débarras d'un corps et de son lavage (moins il y a de traces, mieux c'est) sont indéniables. Il ne pouvait donc se séparer d'un si bon élément.

Tout comme Erwin Smith et Levi Ackermann.

Donc. Les trois silhouettes cachés dans l'ombre s'avancèrent en même temps. Clean-Man eut à peine le temps de s'étonner que l'un d'eux prirent la parole :

\- Je savais bien que le nabot aimait porter des vêtements de gosse. C'est affligeant.., dixit une voix féminine dépitée.

\- Mika..euh..Terminator..

Terminator est le vilain le plus puissant au niveau physique. En plus de posséder un mental solide, Terminator était une femme. On la reconnaît grâce à cette écharpe rouge qu'elle enroule sur sa tête.

\- Cervellus, arrête de faire le minus et soit un homme. Fais comme-

\- Ça va, il a compris. Je ne te comprends pas, pourquoi on est là ? Et puis ce que font le commandant et le caporal ne nous regarde en rien !

Cervellus. Il se font dans la masse, discret et très intelligent, il est vêtu comme un civil. Il est certainement le vilain le moins vilain au monde.

\- Ne dis rien et suis moi, ô roi de mon-

\- Putain, il manquerait plus qu'elle lui grimpe dessus..

\- Je ne sais pas sur quels vilains nous sommes tombés mais ça va être du lourd.

Levi se tourna lentement vers son acolyte.

\- Depuis quand tu parles comme ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas Erwin Smith, que tu vois là, Chaton. C'est Sourcil-Man. Et Sourcil-Man n'est pas Erwin Smith.

\- C'est ça. Mon cul ouais.

\- Tu es un vilain chaton.

Levi roula des yeux. Il avait clairement pas le temps de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. En face de lui se trouvait un débile, une débile et...un débile qui réfléchit deux fois plus que les autres débiles.

\- Bref. Je vais te barrer la route, Sourcil-Man et utiliser ton nabot de pote en tant que femme de ménage. Il aime ça, le ménage.

Cette phrase sonnait presque comme perverse..de toutes les façons, c'était la soirée...

Pour entrer dans cette soirée sadomasochiste et trouver LE moyen de pression contre les hommes politiques de Sina, Sourcil-Man et Clean-Man devront se débarrasser de Terminator, Cervellus et Crétinus. Il sortit donc de son étui un vaporisateur qui pétrifia sur place Crétinus et Cervellus.

\- Terminator, restons vigilant, ce calibre est d'une puissance phénoménale !

\- Écoute Armin bon sang ! Il va t'aveugler avec !..bon sang, pourquoi je suis là en fait.., murmura ledit Crétinus en regardant le sol.

Terminator n'en faisant qu'à sa tête fonça vers Clean qui se prépara à lui "laver la tronche".

Mais Sourcil-Man n'était pas de cette avis. Faire le nettoyage avec de si jeunes vilains risquerait d'attirer l'attention du chef suprême des vilains : Patatator.

Alors il se mît entre les deux boules de nerfs et fronça ses sourcils, prêt à utiliser l'étendu de ses capacités.

Terminator se ravisa. Avant de regarder derrière elle et de prendre ses deux acolytes par la manche.

\- On y va ! Nous avons plus rien à faire ici !

\- Mais..?

\- Mikasa !

Celle-ci s'en alla en fusillant Clean-Man du regard. Cervellus s'inclina devant les deux hommes en s'excusant tandis que Crétinus, resta interdit un petit moment.

\- Je..rentre..au revoir.

Si on lui avait dit qu'il allait voir le commandant du bataillon, le fin stratège qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux, Erwin Smith et le caporal, le soldat le plus puissant de l'Humanité, Levi Ackermann..deux personne qu'il admirait être vêtu de manière aussi ridicule, c'est sur qu'il aurait pété un câble contre celui qui oserait raconter des sottises pareilles.

Il s'en allait, en traînant les pieds, tandis que Levi l'arrêta.

\- Je te jure, que si un seul mot sur cette soirée sors de ta bouche, je te bute. Rien à foutre d'avoir ce vieux fou aux fesses. C'est clair ?

Ils passèrent donc et s'apprêtaient à ouvrir la porte quand la poignée s'ouvrit sur un Darius Zackley.

D'abord surpris, il sursauta. Ensuite, son visage se décomposa. Sourcil-Man fronça ses sourcils : une lumière venue de nulle part aveugla Zackley :

\- Par la force des Saints Sourcils, oublie moi !

...

Il avait eut du mal à se lever. Les soirs où il devait endosser le rôle de Sourcil-Man. Il ne les avait pas eut, ses informations. Avec Zackley qui le suivait partout en lui demandant si ses sourcils sont des vrais ou bien des poils d'un animal. il semblerait qu'il était ivre..

Il se demandait ce que faisait le trio de Shinganshina près de cette soirée sadomasochiste. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas quinze ans..

Enfin.. Peu importait finalement.

On toqua encore à la porte. Levi entra avec une grande enveloppe marron.

Ce n'est que partie remise, Sourcil-Man et Clean-Man n'abandonneront pas, car ce n'est qu'une petite aventure qui se termine, pas leur histoire.

* * *

Et voilà ! Nan, ce qu'on me fais faire dans le fofo..c'est pas sain du tout ! Et le pire, c'est que j'aime..!

Bah voilà, Grise. Ma réponse t'a-t-elle convaincue ?

J'espère que ce texte totalement crack! Vous aura plu !

Arigatou to Jaa ne ~


End file.
